Burias Drak'Shal
Traitor Legion]] Burias Drak'Shal was a daemon-possessed Chaos Champion and Icon Bearer of the 34th Host of the Word Bearers Traitor Legion, serving under Dark Apostle Jarulek and later his successor Marduk, the new Dark Apostle of the 34th Host. Eventually, Burias grew resentful towards his blood-brother Marduk and his success in clambering up the ladder of the Legion's hierarchy, and he joined the secret cabal known as The Brotherhood that was created by the Legion's First Captain Kor Phaeron to cleanse another faction of the Word Bearers' leadership from within. When Burias revealed his treachery openly, he was cast down by Marduk and imprisoned within a cybernetic sarcophagus that was sealed within the shell of a crippled Chaos Dreadnought to suffer for all eternity. History Burias had been born and raised in the monastery-prisons of Colchis but only indoctrinated into the Legion during the first great influx of Colchisian Aspirants after the XVIIth Legion's Primarch had learned the truth about the existence of the Chaos Gods during the Pilgrimage of Lorgar and his remembrance of the Old Faith of Colchis. Burias fought under the command of the Dark Apostle Jarulek and later Marduk in the 34th Host, as he was the latter's blood-sworn brother and closest ally. During the Horus Heresy Burias fought at Calth against the Word Bearers' most hated rivals, the Ultramarines Legion. Burias came to be known as Burias Drak'Shal after he willingly joined his soul with that of a daemon named Drak'Shal and became a Daemonkin. Like the Gal Vorbak of old, Burias enjoyed a symbiotic relationship with the daemon, appearing fully human and in control most of the time, only becoming a grotesquely mutated Possessed Chaos Space Marine at those times Drak'Shal was in control of their joint body. Eschewing the use of ranged weapons in battle, Burias revelled in the joy of close combat assault tactics which were greatly enhanced when he allowed Drak'Shal to fully manifest within his body. During numerous campaigns, Burias proved to be a great warrior, winning much glory for the 34th Host. When Marduk was elevated to the esteemed position of Dark Apostle of the 34th Host, Burias thought that he would be elevated as well, for he greatly coveted the position of the 34th Host's Coryphaus. Marduk had instead elevated the relatively new Battle-Brother Ashkanez to the position of First Acolyte of the Host. Bitter at what he viewed as a betrayal, Burias grew spiteful towards his former brother. Seeking to prey upon this bitterness to eliminate a rival, Ashkanez fuelled Burias' anger towards Marduk and secretly inducted him into the ranks of a hidden cabal known as The Brotherhood. This newest iteration of that ancient sect of the Legion was composed of Word Bearers primarily loyal to the Legion's Master of the Faith and First Captain, Kor Phaeron. Eventually, Burias revealed his betrayal to Marduk and was mortally wounded in a massive battle between the factions by Kol Badar, the 34th Host's Coryphaus. After the annihilation of Burias' co-conspirators, the traitorous former Icon Bearer was sent to the Basilica of Torments on Sicarus to suffer accordingly for his transgressions. Not satisfied that the pain and torture Burias endured was punishment enough, Marduk came up with an even more vile way of punishing his former brother. He had Burias entombed within a Chaos Dreadnought shell, encasing the traitor for all eternity within its adamantium shell. Marduk had the Dreadnought's limbs removed to slowly drive Burias insane, only rousing him in time of war. The rest of his time is spent in a fitful slumber, dreaming of an escape from the Basilica of Torments that never actually happens. Appearance Burias was known to move with a swordsman's grace. Gene-born in the last days of the Horus Heresy, Burias was a flamboyant, vicious warrior wholly dedicated to Chaos. His black hair was combed straight and hung to his waist, as he proudly bore the sacred three-metre-tall icon of the 34th Host in both hands. There was not a scar or blemish upon the Icon Bearer's cruelly handsome face, for Burias was one of the Possessed, and his powers of regeneration were impressive as a result of Drak'Shal's influence. Sources *''Dark Apostle'' (Novel) by Anthony Reynolds *''Dark Disciple'' (Novel) by Anthony Reynolds *''Dark Creed'' (Novel) by Anthony Reynolds *''Torment'' (Short Story) by Anthony Reynolds es:Burias Drak'Shal Category:B Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Category:D Category:Characters Category:Word Bearers